Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, communication system, display control method, and non-transitory recording medium storing a display control program.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards communication systems provided with teleconference or videoconference (“conference”) capabilities. The communication systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of communication terminals that are remotely located from one another to facilitate communication among the plurality of communication terminals through a communication network such as the Internet.
While the communication terminals usually communicate with one another using the same communications protocol, some communication terminals are capable of switching the communications protocol in use to communicate with the counterpart communication terminals using a different communications protocol, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-326972-A.